End of it All
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: Naraku is defeated. With Kikyou and Inuyasha reunited, Kagome can only do one thing: Leave. And with that comes the end for the Shikon no Tama.


Yeah! This is a story by Mistyfire's Code is Secure, so don't go ranting to uchihakirkio how great/bad/angsty this is. Just a heads up. And well......just tell me if I did well. My other one shot got well....only one review. PLEASE review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She spun around in pure relief. It was _his_ voice. He had come, as promised.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, she ran to him, her usual calm demeanor diminished by the sight of the golden-eyed hanyou.

"Kikyou!" In one bound, he closed the distance between them, enveloping her in a warm embrace. She smelled of clay, but of clay with a sweet scent. Scent of roses…he closed his eyes and inhaled again. Yes, roses. Fresh roses. He nuzzled her cheek. She was here, in his arms. The world seemed to be at peace. Kikyou laid her head on his chest, listening to the beat of the heart. _Thump, thump_. His eyes closed in bliss, content to hold her forever. They were deaf to the world. Forgotten already were the traveling companions. And of a grieving soul.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome's heart sank down, low, lower, till it reached her toes. She wanted to move away, needed to escape the overwhelming love and content penetrating the area. All was needed was a turn of a head, a shift in movement—yet it was not granted. She was frozen, watching them. See the tender look they shared between them, and Inuyasha—

He was…happy. A whisper of his beloved, and his eyes became soft. Even his ears, which never relaxed, were now lazily settling to the back of his head. Even in sleep, Kagome had never seen him so content. Why not, her conscious drawled. He had everything he possibly could want. Wait, actually the _only_ one thing he wanted. Kikyou. The words were self mocking, bitter and sappy in a way that was just wrong. The words of a person who had just realized the obvious. What chance did she have anyway? Did she _ever_ have one? Of course not.

Kikyou was the sun. Ironic, considering how cold she was. Kikyou was the sun, and Kagome was only a star among millions—try as she might to become a constellation, she was always, always overshadowed when day came, and all Inuyasha could see was Kikyou, the gleaming, golden, desirable Kikyou. The warm, happy, enjoyable future. Yet Kagome could not argue. She was a star. In a sense, she was the same as Kikyou. But no, she wasn't. Kikyou had already pulled the earth into her orbit, and there it would stay. Try as she might, Kagome would never be able to pull Inuyasha from the orbit. Perhaps a little off course, but he would always return to the sun. To Kikyou.

The world is cruel, she thought. Then it dawned on her. It wasn't the first time it had occurred to her, but it was the first time she had realized the whole concept. She didn't belong here. She needed to be in her own era. Pass school. Get a job. Comply with her peer's wishes and go out with Hojo for a while. Kick butt in volleyball. And never go back. Never. She would seal the well. Being Kikyou's reincarnation, it would be a breeze. Huh. Some title. Kikyou's reincarnation. Of course. After all, wasn't a far off star a small imitation of the sun?

The resolve allowed her to move. The well was close by. While she walked, she watched the villagers laugh and sing. Saw Sango and Miroku actually kiss. She turned her head away. She didn't need the memories. When she finally neared the well, she stopped. Then she remembered. The well was gone.

She gazed at the world around her. Forestry dominated the area. She would remember this. She held the completed shikon no tama up to the sun.

"Shikon no tama, please, send me back to my own time." Her eyes closed, and a brief tear slid down her cheek. A momment, and it would be gone. _Inuyasha...all I ask...is just...**remember me.**_

A bright light shot from the jewel, setting the whole clearing alight. And then she was gone.

Footsteps arrived at the scene a minute later. Kikyou picked up the jewel, and held it into the light, as her reincarnation had. Inuyasha was sadly gazing at the area where Kagome had disappeared. Sango was sobbing into the monk's shoulder. For once, the lecher was not a pervert. Shippou and Kirrarra were in silent vigil.

Kikyou was studying the shikon no tama. There was no more power left in it. Wait, just a spark. A spark of small miko power. Kikyou looked into the jewel and saw Midoriko. One last wish would set her free.

"I wish for Kagome to be at peace." And the jewel shattered, and turned to dust. A silver light escaped, twirling merrily into the sky. As the wind picked up, the remains of the shikon no tama dissipated into the air.

For some unknown reason, the well had reapeared.

_Thank you._

Kikyou smiled a ghost of a smile. She turned to the group.

"We should build a shrine here."

"Yeah. We should." Kikyou gazed at her lover. He held her close, and seemed to be thinking deeply for once. Even though it was a vigil, she felt happiness swell in her heart. They were free.

Yes, we are free, the breeze seemed to answer.

Free as the wind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, if you've read far enough into the manga, you'll recognize the last quote. If you like it, please review^- ^

Pretty please?


End file.
